Second Chances
by UnicornLover12
Summary: The house was quiet for once as the 13 year old girl creeped down the steps her bag in tow, in her arms lay her baby sister. For once in this girls life she knew exactly what to do. She ran.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Summary:

The house was quiet for once as the 13 year old girl creeped down the steps her bag in tow, in her arms lay her baby sister. For once in this girls life she knew exactly what to do. She ran.

Story:

Bella POV:

That fateful day I decided to run with my sister was the best decision I could have ever made. It started like this,

I woke up that morning feeling sore from my last beating, running down the steps trying my best not to wake my father or baby sister, Avalon. I started as usual, turning on the ancient stove, cracking two eggs on the pan, and then starting on the bacon and toast. Avalon and I did eat, just not as much as we should, I usually have some toast with peanut butter for carbs and protein, while Avalon would eat one container of mushy baby food and some rice crackers.

I walked up the stairs quietly hoping no creaking would sound this time, it would seem that fate was in my corner this morning as I was able to get into Avalon's room without waking father up.

"Sweetie, time to wake up" I softly called to her,

"Aaahh" she called softly back in her cute little baby voice. I gave her a big kiss on the forehead and picked her up and started dressing her for the day. I chose a beautiful lavender sundress for her and a baby blue sundress for myself. I grabbed our hair ribbons and tied a braid in my hair finishing it off with my baby blue ribbon and for Avalon I tied hers around her head like a headband.

As we made our way to the door trying to get to school on time a hand snaked around me and slammed to door shut.

"Where do you think you're going Isabella?" father questioned me.

"T-to s-scho-ol " I stuttered

As he leaned down, thinking he was going to slap me I tried to shield Avalon but he just kissed me on the head and walked away. Gobsmacked I just opened to door and walked towards the bus stop with Avalon on my hip.

As extra precaution I grabbed our rain coats, it is Forks after all, the rainiest place in Washington.

10 minutes after waiting at the bus stop, the big yellow school bus came and opened its doors to allow us to enter into the warm interior.

"Hey Smella, whatcha' got there? Is that your baby?" Edward my main bully questioned.

My bullies since 3rd grade were Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen all adopted and all very popular.

"N-n-no, s-she's my b-baby s-sister." I replied quietly with my head bowed in fright

"Ugh, what are you wearing, did you think that dress would look cute on you?" questioned a rude Alice

I stayed silent, hoping they would just leave me alone

As I took a seat at the very front right behind the bus driver I felt something wet hit the back of my neck, I reached my arm around and grabbed a club of spit balls that had been spit at me. Disgusted I quickly dropped them and wiped my hand on my dress hoping the slimy spit would be removed from my hand.

The bus came to a stop in front of our middle school, as I exited the bus I felt a foot snake around my ankle and pull resulting in me being tripped up. I quickly shifted Avalon to my stomach and turned my body so I would land on my back and Avalon would be straddling me. I felt the sharp rocks poke my back and the burn in my lower back from sliding a bit on the asphalt. Holding back the tears I slowly sat up, looking at Avalon making sure there were no scratches on her I clumsily stood up and made my way to the front office, the laughter slowly fading the farther I got.

Walking up to the doors I threw them open with a shove and walked through the opening. Mrs. Cope looked up from her computer she was typing at and greeted me with a smile and a question in her eyes.

"Good morning Sweetie, Can I help you?"

"Hi Mrs. Cope, ummm my dad can't take Avalon today so I was wondering if I could take her to my classes?" (I know this wouldn't actually happen but just go with it, ok) I quietly asked

"I would have to ask the principal, one second Sweetie I will go get him and you can talk to him is his office, ok?"

"Thank you"

About 10 minutes later I was called into his office

"Ms. Swan may I ask why you have a baby on you hip?" Mr. Greene started off

"M-my f-f-father couldn't t-take her" I stuttered

"Well, will she interrupt the class?" he questioned

"N-n-no she's a v-very q-q-quiet baby, Sir"

"Alright Ms. Swan, will we need to make this a permanent thing?" thinking to myself I replied quickly with a curt nod and a "Yes, Sir" I want to make sure Avalon spends as little time at the house with or without father as possible. He gave me a slip to tell my teachers why a 13 year old had a baby in school and sent me on my way.

Now just to finish today without humiliating myself.

A.N

This is my first story so hopefully there will be more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was quiet in the halls as I walked to my first period, with a sigh I reached my locker and set Avalon's carrier down to enter in my combination, pulling the books I would need for my first 2 periods I walked the short distance down the halls to the classroom. Feeling wary of everyones criticizing looks I kept my head down low and approached the teachers desk.

"M-Mrs." I stammered still looking at my feet "I-I have a n-note from the o-office" I said slowly lifting my hand to give her the note.

"Isabella, please take a seat" Mrs. Ridley told me

As I was making my way to my seat in the back by the windows somebody stuck their foot out causing my to trip and drop Avalon's carrier, thankfully it didn't drop hard and only had about a foot of distance to travel and Avalon remained asleep

"Watch where you're going, Smella" sneered Tanya, murmurs of agreement went throughout the class

I quickly got up trying not to further my embarrassment but as my hand went flying up blindly looking for something to use as leverage my hand came in contact with something soft, and smooth almost... flesh like. Looking up quickly I saw my hand had accidentally entered THE Edward Cullen's shorts and i had touched his leg close to the knee and thigh area. All around me it seemed to have gone deathly quiet waiting for Edwards's rebuttal move.

"Mrs. Ridley, Isabella was touching me inappropriately"

Of all things he could have done, he told the teacher, this is probably the worst because now the principle can call Father to come and pick me up and i will get a beating buy if he finds out I took Avalon it will be so much worse.

"I-I didn't m-mean t-to" I tried to protest feeling the panic start to seep into my veins like venom.

"Isabella to the office NOW" bellowed Mrs. Ridley, you could see the disappointment in her eyes as I slowly got up and grabbed my stuff, with everyone watching me I made my way to the door and walked out, tears streaming steadily down my cheeks. Looking at Avalon I think how she will never have a mother and now never a father, for the first time in my life I silently prayed hoping that whoever was up there would protect us from Father.

(A.N Time for a E POV it will start if the morning before school)

Running hurriedly down the stairs I skidded my way into the kitchen narrowly avoid my mother pulling a fresh pan of blueberry muffins out for my siblings and I to eat for breakfast

"Sorry Mom"

"Edward, no running in the house, you know this" my mother Esme chided

"Alice is chasing me with the straightener again" trying to tame these sexy curls of perfection is a no small feat

"Alice, no running with the straightener if you want to do Edwards hair get Emmett and Jasper to hold him down while Rosalie and yourself attack this mess" she called with a smile and a laugh. Emmetts booming laughter could be heard from miles away as he entered the kitchen a carefree smile of his face.

Alice, Emmett and I are all Carlisle and Esme's biological children, Rose and Jasper are twins, mom wanted more kids after Emmett and little did she know she was already pregnant with us when they went to the orphanage to adopt them. Rose took a little while to warm up to the idea of a forever home, always the ice queen but Jasper was the quiet, always watching but once he knew he could trust us and we weren't going to send him away he started talking more and showed us a side we never knew he had.

One summer we decided to play capture the flag as a family, the teams were Dad, Jasper and Rose against Mom, Emmett, Alice and I. We thought that since we had 4 people on our team we would win no doubt, but Jasper showed this amazing side of stealth, strategy and attack. His team won.

"Hurry up, you need to leave for the bus stop, or you won't make it in time" my fathers smooth voice brought me out of my thoughts

Getting up from the table I grabbed my lunch off the counter gave my mom a kiss and went to the door to grab my coat and boots, the rest of my siblings following suit. Pushing each other around on our way to the bus stop made it feel short, not wanting to go to school and have to take a math test.

"So, what are we going to do to Swan today?" Emmett asked to no one in particular

Ever so quietly we heard Jasper say "Maybe we should stop doing this, I saw some bruises on her arms the other day and if someone found out we did those we would be in so much trouble"

Snapping her head around Rosalie's ice cold glare hit Jasper

"I think we should give her a whirly today and up the amount we beat her" She said never taking her eyes off him, before anyone could reply the bus arrived, with one last glare she turned around and marched onto the bus angrily.

We had been on the bus for only 10 minutes when we got to Smella's stop, looking out the window I saw her backpack on the ground by her side and her bending down into what looks like a basket. As she got on I got a good look and realized it was a baby carrier. Deciding this wold be a great time to start the teasing I called in a mocking voice "Hey Smella, whatcha' got there? Is that your baby?"

"N-n-no s-she's my b-baby s-sister" she stuttered with her mahogany hair falling like a curtain in front of her face

Alice piped in with "Ugh, what are you wearing, did you think that dress would look cute on you" a smirk on her face, no reply came from the small for we torment, just the answer we needed.

The bus arrived on school grounds and as we made our way out Tanya snaked her foot around Smella's ankle and pulled but unlike what www thought, Smella shifted quickly so the small form she was carrying would not hit the ground and let her back hit and slide on the asphalt. She quickly got up ignoring all the laughing and snickering and started looking over the small child like a mother would, not a sister. Satisfied that she didn't have a scratch she picked the baby back up and walked to the office.

"Whose baby was that?" questioned Alice

"I don't know but she was acting like a mother to it" I calmly added

"Guys we shouldn't pick on her today, she has a baby with her, what if we accidentally hurt it" advised Jasper

Rose just kept watching the door like the answer to life was written on it, "No" her steely voice cut through the silence "Continue with the full force blow on her just watch out for the baby, and when we do the wirily, Alice you can hold it"

Walking into the classroom I glanced at Smella's desk, it was unoccupied, "Strange she is never late" I thought as I confidently made my way to my own seat. Just as I sit down the creak of the door resonates through the room and all our eyes snap to Bells's small form coming into the class. She keeps her head down the entire time as she talks to the teacher and as she shuffled down the isle of desks to get to her seat Tanya once again sticks out her foot hoping to trip her. The drop of the baby carrier echoes through the room but is canceled out by the laughter all around us.

"Watch where you're going Smella" Tanya jeers in a rude manner

Bella keeps her head down, checks the baby carrier and then waves her hand blindly looking for something to grip to allow her to pull herself up. Getting a great idea I quickly stand up and walk towards her, receiving weird looks and some glares (probably from people thinking I was going to help her up) I stand right in front of her, her hand flies up once more and into my pant leg, she quickly retracts her hand and looks up. I am looking down at her so I see these deep chocolate brown eyes that look like they can read your very soul. Shaking my head from that train of thought I run up to Mrs. Ridley's desk.

"Mrs. Ridley, Isabella was touching me inappropriately"

Bella tried to justify her actions with a weak "I-I didn't m-mean t-to"

"Isabella to the office NOW" Mrs. Ridley bellowed

Feeling proud of myself I looked back to all my class mates smirking cockily, but the look on Jasper's face made me look to the door, there, Isabella was slowly shuffling her way to the door with tear tracks running down her face.

A.N Alright End of chapter 2 woo hoo

Alright just to let you know I will try to update ASAP but jut remember

IF YOUR HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLICK REVIEW

Gros Bisous, UnicornLover12


End file.
